Cuervos en la nieve
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Esta historia no es corriente. En ella hay muchas Hikari y muchos Takeru. En ella el tiempo no sigue el orden pasado-presente-futuro, ni ninguno lógico. Porque lo que pasó todavía no ha pasado y lo que sucederá ya ha sucedido. En ella la coherencia tal vez no llegue a tener cabida aunque se intente alcanzar. Pero todo, todo, es por una razón.
1. Olor a tinta y papel rasgado

**Disclaimer**: Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para el reto de _JapiFic_ en el foro _Proyecto 1-8_.

**Advertencias**: Es una historia compleja, tal vez lo más extraño que he escrito hasta ahora. Tendrá ciertos toques algo fuertes. Habrá capítulos de muchos tipos diferentes, aunque ya lo iré explicando. La idea de la que parto es la que comentó Japi en el reto de un _contacto entre Hikari de niña y Takeru de adulto_. Escribiendo me ha inspirado mucho la música de piano de Ludovico Einaudi, en especial la canción _"Oltremare"_, así que si podéis escuchadla mientras leéis.

Si todavía os apetece leer, bienvenidos/as a mi fic con _tono surrealista_.

* * *

.

**Cuervos en la nieve**

_**1**._ _Olor a tinta y papel rasgado_

.

¿Cuántas caídas aguantaré? ¿Cuántas luchas que no me pertenecen libraré? ¿Cuántos llantos conseguiré contener?

Yo no lo he elegido. No elegí vivir la vida que me ha tocado, como tampoco lo que me sucede en ella. Pero a veces pienso que cada decisión que he tomado solo me ha conducido a lo mismo. Empezó todo antes de que lo supiera, aunque olvidé el principio. Tal vez en el momento en el que nací o mucho antes que eso, pero yo no podría haberlo sabido. Y, de ser así, nada habría cambiado. Eso lo tengo claro.

Aunque la situación que da pie a comenzar la historia, esa con la que se empieza un relato cuando te piden que cuentes desde el principio, sí que la conozco con exactitud. Que la ignorase un tiempo no significa que la olvidara. Nunca he tenido algo tan grabado en mi cabeza como aquello.

Tenía siete años. Aquella tarde de marzo estaba sola en casa. Mi hermano, aprovechando que todavía no había empezado el nuevo curso, había salido a jugar al parque. Mis padres estaban visitando a mis abuelos y llegarían para cenar. Nunca me había dado miedo quedarme sola siempre y cuando hubiera alguien cuando la oscuridad llegase. No temía que hubiera monstruos escondidos en las sombras, pero no soportaba cuando no podía ver nada. No creo que pueda llegar a explicar bien la razón.

Estaba viendo la televisión, reía despreocupadamente por algo que me hacía gracia. Un día tranquilo, la vida de una niña que cree que podrá seguir siéndolo siempre. No sabía que ya todo sería diferente.

Sin razón alguna un fuerte latido de mi corazón desentonó con el resto. Me llevé la mano al pecho, pero ya se había normalizado, aunque la sensación extraña ya se me expandió por mi cuerpo. Supe que iba a pasar algo aunque no sabía el qué aún. Yo misma intentaba avisarme, lo sentía.

Decidí ir a beber un vaso de agua para tranquilizarme. El líquido frío me molestó en la garganta, nunca tuve buena salud y ese día estaba resfriada.

A través del cristal vi un repentino resplandor anaranjado saliendo de mi habitación.

Contuve el aliento. Di unos pasos hacia el pasillo, sin saber qué hacía que me sintiera tan extraña. Había algo en el ambiente, en el aire, en la vida. Intentaban decirme que me acercaba a algo de lo que no habría escapatoria. Y, lo peor de todo, de lo que no querría huir.

Con el corazón desbocado, me detuve junto a la luz anaranjada que provenía de mi cuarto. La luminosidad del día parecía no poder pasar por la ventana y el brillo extraño que despedía un punto del suelo no parecía tener razón de ser. Me costaba respirar, como si me encontrara en un punto muy alto de una montaña, como si el oxígeno se volviera denso. Algo me llamaba, algo desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Avancé hacia el resplandor y me puse de rodillas junto a él. Acaricié el suelo con suavidad mientras un fuerte olor a tinta me llenaba la nariz y se escuchaba el sonido de hojas de papel siendo rasgadas. Cerré los ojos y noté que se me llenaban de lágrimas por un dolor que todavía no conocía, como una predicción del fuerte sentimiento que llegaría a llenarme en el futuro. Sentí una suave caricia en mi cabeza y abrí los ojos.

Allí, ante mí, estaba él. Aquel hombre que había aparecido en mis sueños desde que tenía memoria. Aquellos ojos que habían envejecido y rejuvenecido cada noche con un brillo distinto pero mirándome con el mismo cariño. Su tacto era extraño, como una suave brisa que no debería estar allí, como algo más profundo que un simple roce. Como un suspiro del alma.

―¿Quién eres? ―pregunté.

―Alguien que todavía no conoces ―susurró él mirándome a los ojos de forma intensa―. Alguien que formará parte de tu vida, alguien para quien significarás mucho, alguien cuya historia está inevitablemente ligada a la tuya.

―No lo entiendo.

―No tienes que hacerlo, no es necesario. El entendimiento está sobrevalorado, ¿no crees? Cuando tenía tu edad solía intentar comprenderlo todo pero al crecer me di cuenta de que era imposible. De que muchas cosas se escaparían de mis manos y una de ellas eres tú.

Nos miramos en silencio. El olor a tinta seguía en el ambiente, el aire era pesado pero ya no resultaba incómodo, y el brillo anaranjado parecido al atardecer envolvía a ese desconocido que me parecía demasiado familiar como para ser real. Tal vez fuera un amigo imaginario que creé cuando era más pequeña y había vuelto conmigo. Aunque en el fondo sabía que no, que era algo más complicado que eso.

―¿Por qué has venido? ―quise saber, todavía con las manos en el suelo frente a él, que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas.

―Lo necesitaba más que respirar. Necesitaba verte antes de que todo se torciera, cuando todavía no había sucedido el cambio, cuando todavía pudiera disfrutar de tu luminosidad. No pensé que el principio estuviera tan atrás. Puede que todavía no lo comprenda todo.

―¿Por qué querías verme?

―Porque te querré ―susurró el hombre mirando al horizonte con gesto ausente―. ¿Lo entiendes, pequeña? ¿Entiendes que no te quiero exactamente a ti sino a quien serás? ¿Que quiero a quien podrías llegar a ser y a la que nunca alcanzarás?

Negué con la cabeza y él sonrió con ternura.

―Te quiero en todas las formas que tuviste y pudiste llegar a tener. Quiero a todas las Hikari que existen y no llegaron a existir.

―No lo entiendo, solo hay una Kari ―repliqué confundida.

―No, te equivocas. ―Los ojos azulados del desconocido volvieron a parecer perdidos entre memorias lejanas―. Todos somos muchas personas. Yo soy ahora mismo un "yo", he dejado atrás a muchos que he sido y que no pude o no quise alcanzar. Y ante mí hay muchos otros que aguardan. El problema está, cuando de cariño se trata, en que tendemos a querer solo uno de ellos. El que creemos que debería ser la otra persona. Y al hablar de amor queremos al que en teoría nos conquistó. Hay veces que no. Como Tai, que quiso a todas las Sora.

La mención de mi hermano me descolocó. Ese pensamiento real, estuvo a punto de sacarme del extraño ambiente en el que me había sumergido, de ese trance necesario para hablar con aquel hombre. Se desdibujó ligeramente su silueta aunque él no pareció apreciarlo. Volví a prestarle atención intentando que no se alejase de mí. Presentía que me dolería mucho su ausencia.

―¿Y ella?

Hubo un silencio extraño, cargado de un significado que por ser demasiado joven no entendí.

―Sí, ella también quiso a todos los Tai.

El sonido del papel siendo rasgado volvió a retumbar en la habitación con un extraño eco. Intenté encontrar el origen sin conseguirlo y supuse que provenía de un lugar muy lejano, de ese al que pertenecía el desconocido.

―¿Oyes eso? ―preguntó él como si hubiera leído mi mente―. En eso se ha reducido mi mundo en el último tiempo. En escritos destrozados que nunca son suficientes para explicarme. En tinta empapando mi mesa y palabras perdidas entre recuerdos amargos y dulces, entre momentos que no quiero olvidar, entre una felicidad que nunca he querido alcanzar.

―Todo el mundo quiere ser feliz ―opiné con el ceño fruncido, era demasiado inocente para entender el significado real de la felicidad.

―No si ello implica perder cosas que no estamos dispuestos a entregar. No cambiaría lo que pasó, me niego a creer que sería mejor de otra manera.

El humor del hombre, tan melancólico y pensativo, cambió de pronto a uno más alegre. Me sonrió con cariño, me revolvió el pelo, de nuevo en una caricia que parecía irreal, y después se encogió de hombros.

―Dime, ¿te gustaría que te cuente una historia?

―¿Qué clase de historia? ―pregunté.

―Una en la que no hay protagonistas sino testigos, no hay buenos ni malos solo la vida usando a las personas para sus juegos ―respondió, aún con el gesto amistoso a pesar de sus oscuras palabras―. Es algo que nunca he llegado a contar a nadie. No te lo conté a ti tampoco, pero no hacía falta porque ya conocías el relato. Aunque nunca te lo hubiera llegado a explicar. Pero yo no lo supe hasta mucho más adelante.

―Entonces, ¿por qué sabía la historia si no me la constaste?

―Porque en realidad ya había pasado. ¿No lo entiendes? Yo, mi yo adulto de ahora mismo, ya te había contado la historia cuando eras una niña. Por eso la conocías, aunque yo no sabía lo que había pasado ni lo que llegaría a pasar. Y creo que tú tampoco hasta que no transcurrió un tiempo.

Lo miré de nuevo con el ceño fruncido, sin entender nada. Aún así había algo en él que me envolvía, que me hacía atisbar recuerdos que todavía no había vivido, que me hacía acercarme a mi "yo" del futuro aunque todavía no pudiera ni imaginar cómo sería.

Me tumbé boca abajo, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos y las rodillas flexionadas. Mis pies se movían a un compás sin melodía y el desconocido sonrió. Estaba dispuesta a escuchar y nunca olvidaré sus palabras.

―El principio se encuentra lejos para mí ―comenzó a explicar―. Está más cerca en el tiempo de ti, pero al mismo tiempo no podrías alcanzarlo. Es como un cuento que se compone de muchos otros, que se unen sin saberlo hasta el final. Implican a muchas marionetas y muchas vivencias, pero no son más que la forma de plasmar sentimientos. Lo entendí tarde. Tú lo comprenderás pronto, aunque todavía puedes disfrutar de la ignorancia un poco más. ¿Estás dispuesta a que comparta esto contigo?

Cuando asentí con la cabeza no sabía que ya estaba sumergida en una vorágine de peligro y dolor, que esa historia era la clave de más cosas de las que creía. No sabía cuánto llegaría a amar ni a lo que ello me llevaría.

No sé cuántas batallas más conseguiré perder sin que me destrocen por completo. Cada vez veo más cercano ese día en el que caeré para no volver a levantarme. Pero, aún así, no me arrepiento de nada.

.

* * *

Bueno esto no es más que el principio. Será una historia larga. Espero cumplir tus expectativas, Japi.

Gracias de antemano a todos los que lean :)


	2. Color de ilusiones perdidas

**Advertencias**: Bien, como ya he dicho, esta historia _no tiene un orden lineal_ y aquí está el primer salto. Para que no haya confusiones, aunque supongo que se sobreentiende, _es Hikari la narradora_. Vuelvo a recomendar la canción "_Oltremare_" que he escuchado mientras escribía.

* * *

.

**Cuervos en la nieve**

_**2**. Color de ilusiones perdidas_

.

El sonido de la cámara al sacar una foto retumba en mis oídos. El dedo índice de mi mano derecha está terriblemente frío, pero sé que no es por la temperatura. Miro la pantalla del aparato y acerco el zoom. Lo veo a él y trago saliva con pesadez. Sus ojos maquillados por unas profundas ojeras, su pelo algo más largo, su cuerpo más delgado. Está sonriendo, pero no es como antes.

Me siento egoísta cuando el alivio me recorre. Porque me veo en esa sonrisa, estoy grabada a fuego en ese gesto que no es alegre. Ahí, justo ahí, en la comisura derecha, en esa casi imperceptible arruga que encierra la soledad.

Yo también me siento sola. Yo tampoco sé sonreír como antes.

Vuelvo enfocar con la cámara a las personas que están allí debajo. Una mujer sale de la casa que hay a mi izquierda y me mira con curiosidad. Sé que no es un lugar muy normal para hacer fotografías, en especial si no vivo en este edificio, pero no puedo permitir que ellos me vean.

Cuando llega mi hermano y saluda a los demás veo que he chupado toda su vitalidad y dejado solo un vestigio de lo que fue. Es entonces cuando me cuesta seguir sin llorar, pero aguanto. He aprendido a aguantar muchas cosas. Sora, sin soltar la mano de Yamato, abraza a Taichi con un brazo. Aprieto los puños y vuelvo a sentir el dolor que solo dejan las mentiras cuando ya no somos capaces de creerlas.

Mis ojos buscan de nuevo la figura de Takeru. Veo que se rasca la nariz mientras habla con Iori. Tener envidia de mis viejos amigos no me sirve de nada. Hago una nueva foto que los abarca a todos y me doy la vuelta.

El pasillo me parece más lúgubre que antes aunque sé que solo es algo de mi cabeza. Guardo la cámara en mi bolsa y bajo las escaleras. Su chirrido me recuerda a las cigarras que se escuchan en verano. El mundo y sus tantas maneras de engañarnos. La vida que se ríe de mí y yo tengo que devolverle la carcajada para que me permita seguir.

Me pongo la capucha y salgo a la calle. Mis pies tienen un extraño hormigueo, sé que quieren ir hacia él, pero no se lo permito. Camino con decisión en la dirección contraria y cada paso es como un verdadero abismo. Da igual el tiempo que pase, siempre me costará tanto como el primer día.

Ando calles y calles, no sabría decir cuántas, hasta que los bonitos bloques de edificios dejan paso a otros destartalados y con la pintura picada. Las familias felices son sustituidas por personas con muy mal aspecto, pero estoy acostumbrada a caminar entre ellos. No puedo creerme superior, sé que no lo soy.

Llego por fin a una parada del autobús que lleva al aeropuerto y me siento. Suspiro muchas veces, como si así el peso que siento en los hombros fuera a aflojarse o la tensión que hay en mi corazón. Sé que no sirve de nada. Intento distraerme con lo que veo a mi alrededor, aunque no es suficiente.

Un hombre que pasa delante de mí con su bici, una niña jugando en un poco de tierra que hay a los pies de un árbol, unos ancianos discutiendo a voz viva sobre qué cosas eran mejores en sus tiempos. Seguramente tienen razón, no creo que el mundo haya estado tan podrido siempre.

Saco una barrita de mi bolsa y me la como ante los ojos golosos de una vagabunda que pide dinero. Pienso en darle un trozo pero me freno. Tengo mis razones, unas bastante buenas. Aunque me obligo a no pensar en ellas para que el temblor de mis manos no se haga más pronunciado. Hace años que mi pulso no es lo que era, supongo que es algo inevitable.

Me llama la atención la niña de la acera de enfrente. Tiene un palo ni muy largo ni muy corto con el que dibuja algo en la tierra. No es más que polvo que sostiene las raíces de un pequeño y débil árbol de tronco retorcido, pero ella tiene gesto serio. La veo trazar líneas de forma metódica, como si se tratase de algo de vital importancia, como si el mundo pendiera del palo y al dibujar lo correcto pudiera seguir su curso sin su ayuda. Se endereza, mira un par de segundos el resultado, después se pone en pie y pisa con cuidado la tierra. Borra todo su trabajo con tanto esmero como al hacerlo, como si fuera algo tan importante que equivocarse en lo más mínimo desatase catástrofes.

Quizá no parezca una situación tan extraña, pero cuando veo que vuelve a repetir la acción de dibujar y borrar otras tres veces siento curiosidad. Me levanto y camino hasta ella. Me pongo a su espalda y mi sombra se proyecta en la tierra, pero no me impide ver lo que está haciendo.

Escribe una sola palabra. _Iblis_.

Sin inmutarse por que siga tapándole la luz, vuelve a borrar y se arrodilla para escribir de nuevo. Otra vez esa palabra que desconozco. Con cuidado, con lentitud y precisión, calculando cada línea y el tiempo necesario para dibujarla. Algo demasiado perfecto para ser un capricho.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―pregunto, sin poder contener ya mi curiosidad.

―Escribo, ¿no lo ves? ―me dice sin detenerse, sin perder la concentración en su trabajo―. Cada miércoles durante dos horas escribo en este sitio, la misma palabra.

―¿Por qué haces eso?

―¿Y por qué no?

La miro sin comprender. Ella se levanta y comienza a borrar lo que ha escrito con cuidado, casi con cariño. Veo que la tierra cubre sus zapatos, antaño debieron ser blancos pero ya el tono marrón de la suciedad los ha marcado.

Ante mi silencio, porque no sé qué contestar, la niña suspira.

―Es muy sencillo. No sé por qué no lo entiendes. Si necesitas una razón para hacer algo, también la necesitas para no hacerlo.

Lo más extraño de todo es que lo que dice tiene sentido.

―Puede, pero parece que lo haces por algo, pones mucho cuidado.

―Claro ―responde con cierto tono irónico―. En todo en lo que hacemos deberíamos esforzarnos, ¿sino para qué lo hacemos?

De nuevo no sé qué contestar. Ella se arrodilla en el suelo, junto al árbol, y vuelve a escribir la palabra. Exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que estaba, con líneas de grosor y largo idéntico. Admiro su trabajo durante unos minutos. Me siento extraña, como si me estuviera sumergiendo en unas aguas muy profundas y el oxígeno se me acabara pero no tuviera la necesidad de salir a la superficie. Como si nadara a la deriva en la oscuridad porque vislumbro una extraña silueta en el fondo y mi curiosidad no me dejase marchar hasta que descubra qué es.

―¿Sabrías dibujar una estrella? ―Su nueva pregunta me saca de mi ensimismamiento.

―Eh... Sí, eso creo.

―¿Sabrías dibujar la desesperación?

Frunzo el ceño, preguntándome qué lleva a una niña como ella a decir una cosa así. Niego con la cabeza solamente, ella ve el gesto en la sombra que sigo proyectando sobre la palabra que escribe con tanta dedicación. Clava el palo un poco más, la tierra deja paso a la madera de forma dócil y se posa al lado del surco.

―No. ―Es una negación clara, no una pregunta―. Vaya, no eres una gran dibujante. Si aprendes recuerda decírmelo.

―¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ―Me coloco un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, una suave ráfaga de viento nos sacude y su palabra se desdibuja ligeramente, aunque eso no la detiene.

―Me gustaría ser una artista. De esas que muestran cosas que hacen que los demás se queden con malas sensaciones en el cuerpo, de esas cuyos cuadros son difíciles de mirar mucho tiempo.

―No lo entiendo.

―Tu problema es que solo sabes pensar en razones, en cosas normales ―dice en un susurro―. Es muy fácil hacer que alguien sonría, aunque sea un poco, con cosas bonitas. Pero plasmar algo tan repulsivo que asquee o tan desesperante que agobie es mucho más complicado.

De nuevo tienen mucho sentido sus palabras, por muy raras que sean en especial al ser dichas por una niña. No tendrá más de diez años, quizá menos. Me pregunto qué ha vivido para llegar a pensar de esa manera.

―Dime, ¿qué significa _iblis_? ―pregunto, a ella no parece importarle que no opine acerca de sus reflexiones―. ¿Es un nombre?

―No. Bueno, sí para algunos. Para mí solo es una palabra. Es una señal.

Esa vez me pierdo. Abro la boca para volver a preguntar pero veo cómo llega el autobús. Miro la hora en mi reloj de pulsera y me doy cuenta de que voy justa de tiempo. Me despido de la niña. Cuando mi sombra abandona lo que está trazando parece algo irreal. Como si estuviera demasiado bañado en la luz, como si los trazos prefirieran nadar en sombras. Ella no me dice nada.

Subo al vehículo, el fuerte olor a sudor del interior me golpea en cuanto entro. Pago mi billete y me siento junto a la ventanilla en un asiento del fondo. Cuando el autobús acelera vuelvo a mirar a la niña. Está de pie, borrando la palabra. Después, conforme me voy alejando, puedo apreciar a duras penas que se marcha de allí. Me pregunto si han transcurrido las dos horas.

Llego al aeropuerto y olvido pronto el incidente, porque tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Miro el panel para ver la hora a la que sale mi vuelo y corro hasta la puerta de embarque porque ya la van a cerrar.

Cuando ocupo mi asiento en el pasillo, con un bebé llorón a mi lado, recuerdo mi viejo sueño de cuidar niños. Sé que no lo voy a alcanzar. Pero descartar ese sueño en particular no me parece tan complicado, es una de las cosas a las que he renunciado que menos me duele. No quiero pensar en las demás.

Saco mi cartera y de ella una fotografía. Un Takeru adolescente me sonríe. Me gustaría poder sumergirme en el recuerdo que me trae esta imagen, en ese día cuando todavía tenía expectativas acerca de mi futuro. No sabía que las cartas estaban echadas y que ya había hecho mi elección mucho tiempo atrás.

Me echo en el respaldo y cierro los ojos. Quedan muchas horas hasta que llegue a mi nuevo destino, hasta que la tierra de Estados Unidos me reciba dándome la espalda, como todos los demás sitios en los que he estado.

Antes de dormirme solo puedo desear tener más suerte esta vez, mientras la mirada azulada y esperanzada de Takeru tinta mis sueños del color de mis ayeres y mis ilusiones perdidas.

.

* * *

Sé que no se sabe qué está pasando, poco a poco se irá entendiendo todo. Como no hay orden en el tiempo creo que haré algún escueto resumen de pocas palabras al principio de algunos capítulos para que no se olvide lo importante.

Si alguien tiene curiosidad la palabra _iblis_ significa "el/lo que causa desesperación", proviene del árabe y también es el nombre de un genio maligno, aunque eso no es relevante en mi historia.


	3. Personas que ya no saben avanzar

**Advertencias: **Otro tipo de capítulo, una carta. No habrá muchos así.

* * *

.

**Cuervos en la nieve**

_**3**. Personas que ya no saben avanzar_

.

Querida Hikari:

Esto probablemente te sorprenda. Soy Koushiro.

Es extraño que yo te escriba, lo sé. Pero los demás no se atreven. He visto en la casa de cada uno papeles arrugados en la papelera de su habitación y sé que lo único en común para eso eres tú. Bueno, tú y tu marcha.

Están preocupados. Yo también, aunque sé que no al mismo nivel que la mayoría. No puedo compararme en ese aspecto con Tai, las chicas o T.K. Puede que te sorprendieras especialmente con él. No creo que haga falta que te detalle lo tristes que se quedaron y que siguen, pase el tiempo que pase. Tú sabes de sobra lo mucho que te necesitan. Es por eso que no comprendo lo que sucede.

Te preguntarás qué me ha llevado a escribirte, la verdad es que es curioso. He leído esta mañana una noticia que me llamó la atención. Contaban que un koala se quedó parado durante más de una hora en el sitio en el que antes había estado su árbol, porque lo habían talado. Otros cuantos koalas daban vueltas por la zona, desorientados por la pérdida de su casa. ¿Por qué esto me ha recordado a ti? Pues porque así ha quedado la cosa desde que te fuiste. Todos desorientados, sin entender por qué hay un espacio vacío.

Y, ¿quién es el koala quieto? Takeru. Tu hermano sigue buscándote como loco, gritando ante cualquier provocación y tan perdido como todos. Pero en cambio T.K no. Es mucho más callado desde tu marcha, parece como si algo se hubiera detenido dentro de él y no supiera volver a arrancarlo. Suele decir que no sirve de nada que te busquemos, que si te fuiste porque querías no te convenceríamos de volver. Creo que tiene razón. Pero sospecho que también tiene la esperanza de estar equivocado.

Seguramente cualquiera de los demás te escribiría de mejor forma, te llegarían más sus palabras, pero no se atreven. Temen al rechazo. Viven temiendo que te hayas alejado por algo que han hecho o no han llegado a hacer, aunque yo sé que no es así. Jamás culparías a nadie más que a ti misma de cada una de tus elecciones, ¿verdad? Al menos es así como solías ser antes. Ya no sé si seguirás igual, no sé en qué momento la niña que podía iluminar hasta el rincón más oscuro del corazón de los demás decidió que estaba cansada de brillar. Puede que el problema sea no que decidiste nada.

Hay cosas que no dependen de nosotros, lo sé muy bien. Yo no he elegido ser pelirrojo, por ejemplo. Aunque no creo que deba usar esta premisa, porque si me disgustara de verdad el color de mi pelo podría cambiarlo. Así Mimi dejaría de regañarme por no usar a mi favor ese rasgo tan característico que tengo. Ella ha quedado muy mal desde que te fuiste, ¿sabes? No soporta ver tristes a los demás y no poder hacer nada. Y te echa de menos, seguramente más de lo que crees.

Como te decía, sé que hay ciertos aspectos del mundo, circunstancias, que no dependen de nosotros. Quiero pensar que es tu caso. Sé que tiene que ser así. Porque sino no sabría nada de la vida ni de las personas.

La Hikari que yo conozco nunca se habría marchado sabiendo que produciría daño si no fuera por un caso de fuerza mayor. Aunque también me planteo hasta qué punto sigues siendo esa chica que fuiste. Es decir, yo sé que he cambiado y se dice que es a partir de la veintena cuando forjamos nuestra verdadera personalidad. Tú te marchaste nada más cumplir dieciocho, no eras más que una cría aunque en algunos países se te considerara adulta.

¿Has conseguido en este año alcanzar lo que persigues? ¿Huir de lo que temes? Espero que sí. Espero que hayas conseguido lo que querías, porque si todo ha sido en vano no creo que algunas personas puedan perdonártelo. Tal vez yo tampoco pueda.

No quiero que me malinterpretes, no soy quién para echarte nada en cara. Todos somos libres y podemos hacer lo que queramos con nuestra vida. Ir donde nos apetezca, dedicarnos a lo que veamos adecuado, incluso decidir dejar de respirar si así todo será más fácil. Pero ese libre albedrío siento que no es más que una ilusión muchas veces. Porque dejas cosas en tu camino, cosas que no se deberían abandonar, personas que ya no saben avanzar. ¿Puedes vivir sabiéndote responsable de eso?

Es que no lo entiendo. Sabes que la curiosidad siempre ha sido mi mayor defecto, aunque otros la consideren virtud. He pasado muchas noches en vela pensando. Busco una y otra vez entre mis recuerdos y los que me han contado los demás, intento hallar una señal, trato de entender qué cambió o qué hizo que decidieras marcharte. Por mucho que le doy vueltas jamás lo consigo. Esto no parece ir bien contigo y la única explicación es que seas obligada por algo más fuerte.

Dime, Hikari (aunque sé que no me responderás, pero hazte las preguntas a ti misma y trata de contestar con sinceridad), ¿estás donde quieres? ¿Has llegado hasta el lugar que alguna vez soñaste? ¿Alguien está manipulándote de alguna manera?

Muchas veces hemos dado vueltas al tema. Algunos creen que te cansaste de la rutina, pienso que es una excusa demasiado sencilla para ti. Otros dicen que te metiste en asunto peligrosos, pero tú no harías algo así sin una razón. Tai suele envararse en cuanto te nombramos. Dice que haría lo que fuera por que volvieras. T.K también, pero eso ya lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido.

Siento dar tantas vueltas al tema, es que necesito saberlo, necesito encontrar la razón. Entiéndelo, te marchaste de un día para otro dejando solamente un casillero al que enviar cartas. Lo hemos vigilado y nunca has aparecido para recogerlas, pero mientras siga alquilado sabremos que estás bien, en alguna parte. No es un gran consuelo para tus padres ni tus amigos, pero es a lo que nos aferramos. Y también queremos creer que lees nuestras palabras desde algún lugar en el mundo. Las de tu madre, que es la única que te ha escrito. Cada mes manda una nueva carta en la que refleja la añoranza de todos.

Si hay algo que he aprendido de la vida es que todo debería tener un sentido, y cuando no es así me desespero. Los sentimientos son algo que nunca he llegado a comprender aunque aprenda a convivir con ellos. Me preguntó qué te ha llevado a irte, qué emoción te ha impulsado a no mirar atrás nunca más.

No te pido que vuelvas, porque debes haberte ido por algo importante. Solo te suplico que mandes alguna señal, que dejes tranquilos a todos diciéndoles que no es su culpa, que es algo completamente tuyo. Y, sea por lo que sea, espero que sigas luchando por lo que intentas alcanzar. Espero que lo logres y decidas volver cuando llegue el momento.

Sigue adelante y recuerda siempre de dónde vienes. Te estaremos esperando.

Con cariño,

Koushiro


	4. El mundo es intercambio

**Advertencias: **Un nuevo salto en el tiempo, esta vez _hacia atrás_. De nuevo Hikari es la narradora y escribo al son de "_Oltremare_".

**Para situarnos:** en el pasado, un hombre que quería a todas las Hikari contó una historia. En el presente, Hikari vigila a Takeru y conoce a una niña que escribe "iblis" en la tierra. Koushiro mandó una carta a Hikari pidiéndole que termine lo que tiene que hacer y vuelva con ellos.

* * *

.

**Cuervos en la nieve**

_**4**. El mundo es intercambio_

.

Hay cosas que se van manifestando poco a poco. Hay señales tan sutiles que no somos capaces de percibirlas hasta que no es tarde. Hay marcas imborrables en nosotros que nadie puede ver, pero están ahí, grabadas a fuego y moldeando nuestro ser. Lo peor, lo más aterrador, es que cualquier pequeño detalle puede dar la señal de salida en una carrera que no sabes que estás disputando hasta que no ves la meta a lo lejos. Sabes que no llegarás, no entero al menos. Pero sigues corriendo.

El día de la primera señal me desperté temprano. Estaba algo nublado y hacía frío, así que me abrigué bien y salí de casa de mi tío. Llevábamos unos días viviendo allí mientras se terminaban unas reformas en nuestro piso.

Caminé hasta la estación de tren y me subí por los pelos al mío. Mi hermano se había marchado antes porque tenía entrenamiento de fútbol. Ese deporte siempre fue lo único que consiguió sacarle de la cama temprano sin rechistar.

El traqueteo del transporte público era el mismo de siempre. Hombres y mujeres trajeados, niños y adolescentes de uniforme y jóvenes con resaca llenaban los vagones. Yo me mantenía en pie como podía junto a la puerta. Cuando se abrió en mi parada salí la primera y caminé hacia el exterior pensando en mis cosas.

Una voz que me pareció muy lejana me llamó la atención. En un rincón vi a una mujer de aspecto muy enfermizo, su pelo enredado y sus ropas sucias deberían haber sido suficiente aviso como para que me marchara. Pero yo, ingenua como era todavía, caminé hacia la mujer y dejé caer algunas monedas en un vaso. El sonido que produjeron contra el plástico retumbó en mi cabeza mientras ella me miraba.

Se levantó de pronto, yo retrocedí intimidada. Me cogió con sus huesudas manos y depositó algo en las mías. Intenté zafarme pero no me dejó. Sus dientes picados, seguramente por las drogas, acompañaban a la peste que desprendía. Susurró unas frases varias veces y tardé en entenderla.

―Una cosa por la otra. Una vida por la otra. Los tratos se cumplen aunque no queramos… Coge esto como pago.

―No tiene que darme nada ―dije con nerviosismo.

―Todo debe pagarse. El mundo es intercambio. Siempre lo es.

Cerró mis dedos en torno a algo pequeño que había metido en la palma de mi mano. Me hacía daño así que me mantuve quieta para que se tranquilizara. Volvió a sentarse en su raída manta después de soltarme. Retrocedí unos pasos, con la respiración acelerada, y miré a mi alrededor. Nadie parecía haber reparado en lo que había pasado.

Salí del lugar a paso rápido y solo al deslumbrarme con el sol recordé que tenía algo en la mano. La abrí y descubrí allí un caramelo. El envoltorio era de un intenso color naranja y brillaba dorado a la luz mañanera.

Algo dentro de mí me dijo que conocía ese caramelo. Nunca había visto uno igual, estaba segura, pero lo conocía.

Negué con la cabeza para mí misma, sintiéndome muy confundida, y tiré el dulce a la primera papelera que encontré. Caminé hasta la escuela sin dejar de repetirme las palabras de la mujer. No tenía ánimos para entrar en mi aula todavía, así que me senté en un banco alejado del patio, donde pensaba que nadie me encontraría.

La peste seguía en mi nariz. Los susurros se repetían en mis oídos. La suciedad se había clavado en mis ojos.

No sabía por qué me sentía tan rara. No estaba asustada, ni siquiera un poco, tal vez era eso lo que más me extrañaba. Pensé en el caramelo y volví a tener la misma sensación. Me dije que seguramente había comido alguno así de pequeña, aunque en el fondo sabía que no.

De pronto, noté que algo cubría mi cabeza y una espalda se apoyaba en la mía.

―Buenos días, Hikari.

La voz de Takeru me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Su olor familiar hizo que borrara el de la desconocida y su tacto cálido me reconfortó. Dejé caer mi peso contra su espalda y me coloqué bien el sombrero que él me había puesto. No dije nada. A él no le importó. Si había algo a lo que estábamos acostumbrados era a nuestros silencios compartidos.

Unos minutos después resoplé. No conseguía sacarme el malestar del cuerpo, aunque estuviera más tranquila en su presencia. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyé la nuca contra su hombro.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―me preguntó, su tono preocupado me hizo sentirme mal.

―Nada en realidad. Es solo que me ha pasado algo raro al venir.

Se separó de mí con cuidado para que no me cayera hacia atrás. Me di la vuelta para encararle y vi que ladeaba la cabeza mirándome con curiosidad. Tuve que sonreír porque me recordó a cuando le conocí. Él me devolvió el gesto y eso me animó a hablar.

―Al salir de la estación de tren he echado algo de dinero a una vagabunda. Seguramente era una drogadicta. Tenía muy mal aspecto.

―¿Estás así porque te ha dado pena?

―No, hay demasiadas personas malogradas como para ponerme triste cada vez que veo una. ―Mis sinceras palabras no parecieron agradarle, porque arrugó la nariz, pero asintió con la cabeza dándome la razón―. Lo que pasa es que ha empezado a decirme cosas raras. Algo acerca de tratos, de intercambios y no sé qué más. De que tenía que pagarme.

―No lo entiendo ―dijo Takeru mientras se apartaba el pelo de la frente―. Si estaba pidiendo será porque no tiene dinero… ¿Por qué iba a pagarte por darle algo?

Me encogí de hombros, tampoco entendía nada de lo que la mendiga había dicho. Volví a mirar a mi mejor amigo mientras me mordía el labio inferior. Era una tontería lo que quedaba por contar, pero de alguna manera me parecía lo más delicado.

―Me ha cogido del brazo, con fuerza, hasta que he aceptado algo que quería darme. ―T.K se envaró un poco al escuchar que la mujer me había tocado, vi el rápido examen que hacía a mi cuerpo y cómo se relajaba al ver que no tenía ninguna marca de nada―. Después he salido corriendo de allí. Cuando me he acordado de que me había dado algo he abierto la mano. Era un caramelo. Con envoltorio naranja.

Los ojos azules que tanto conocía se abrieron de la impresión. Durante unos instantes pude leer en ellos una gran confusión. ¿Acaso era posible que él también se sintiera como yo? ¿Qué intuyera que conocía el objeto aunque nunca lo había llegado a ver? Tragó saliva con pesadez y me cogió por los hombros, acercándose para que no escapara de su mirada severa.

―Lo habrás tirado, ¿verdad?

―Claro que sí ―me apresuré a contestar.

Se relajó al instante. Suspiró levemente y bajó las manos por mis brazos, frotándolos para que entrara en calor. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta del frío que hacía y de que tenía la cara helada.

―Perdona ―susurró sonriendo ligeramente―. Es que mientras me lo contabas he tenido una mala sensación. No sabría explicártela.

Una certeza me invadió con fuerza ante sus palabras. Algo había pasado, algo había cambiado, y él también lo había sentido. Un acontecimiento sin importancia alguna podía vaticinar algo que no podíamos todavía imaginar.

Lo miré unos instantes. Le sentía más cercano y al mismo tiempo más lejano. Respiré hondo, después me puse en pie y me quité el gorro para ponérselo a él. Tenía que dejar de pensar cosas extrañas, solo servía para angustiarme por sensaciones que no podía explicar.

―Vamos ―dije con una sonrisa―, llegaremos tarde como no nos demos prisa.

Takeru se incorporó y fuimos a clase sumidos en uno de nuestros cómodos silencios.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, tan normal como cualquier otro día. Mi amigo parecía haber olvidado el nerviosismo y el mío se esfumó con el suyo. No obstante, cuando ya me marchaba hacia la estación, sentí que alguien sujetaba mi muñeca.

―Hasta mañana ―se despidió T.K―. Ten cuidado, Hikari, por favor.

Su tono angustiado me llegó muy hondo. No sabía por qué, pero supe que aquello solo era el principio de algo mucho más grande. Pero me negaba a creerlo, lo único que quería era que él estuviera bien, que no se preocupara. Asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí. Me devolvió el gesto, aunque noté que le costó más de lo normal. Mi mano buscó la suya antes de darme la vuelta para apretársela con cariño. Taichi me miró con curiosidad durante todo el camino a casa, llegó a preguntarme si nos habíamos peleado y no me creyó cuando lo negué.

Esa noche, cuando apagó la luz y se metió en la cama al lado de la mía, escuché que resoplaba.

―¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?

―No sé de qué hablas ―respondí, evasiva. Si le contaba el incidente no me volvería a dejar ir sola a ningún sitio, no sin pasarse horas preocupado.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio tanto rato que creí que se había dormido. A lo lejos escuché el ruido de algunos coches y del viento azotando las ramas de los árboles. Las sombras de los muebles de esa habitación con la que no estaba familiarizada me ponían algo nerviosa. Me tumbé de costado, dando la espalda a la pared.

―Desde esta mañana hay algo… diferente ―susurró Tai.

―¿En qué?

―En ti. En Takeru. En vuestros ojos. No sé explicarlo y sonará a tontería pero… estoy preocupado. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo si necesitas lo que sea, ¿no?

Reí ligeramente. Siempre fue un sobreprotector, sabía que era porque me quería.

―Lo sé. Buenas noches, hermano.

―Que descanses, Kari.

Ahora recuerdo ese momento y siento aún más pena. El pobre Taichi, al que he dejado tan solo, que siempre quiso protegerme aunque haya fracasado. Espero que algún día pueda perdonarme. Y, sobre todo, que no se eche la culpa de algo que no podía controlar nadie. Ni él, ni Takeru, ni yo.

.

* * *

Siento la tardanza, aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo. Como ya advertí, esta historia es muy compleja.

Para ir aclarando algunas cosas: hay capítulos en _diferentes momentos del pasado_ y otros en el _presente_. Aparte de _alguna carta_ y otra cosa similar. Iré poniendo un escueto resumen al principio para intentar que se siga mejor el hilo. Este desorden tan pensado que he montado puede que solo sea caos para los demás.

_Gracias_ a los que comentáis, seguís o dais a favoritos esta historia, me animáis a continuar :)


End file.
